Walking On Shards
by Koi no Mega Lover
Summary: His hair was golden and his eyes were the clearest blue I’d ever seen. They were glaring. “What kind of a name is ‘Mail’! How about...Matt? You look like a Matt.” He smiled at me then, and it took my breath away. MelloMatt. AU
1. Sour

The memories left a distinctively sour taste in my mouth. It was difficult for me to understand what was going on around me, and I'd been resigned to my fate since I was old enough to comprehend what was right and what wasn't. Sitting still was right, playing was wrong; staying quiet was right, talking was wrong. I grew up like that, learning to obey the strict rules my parents gave me. When they weren't enforcing them with harsh words and attacks, they were away. I never knew where, but they came back days later, they were worse than before.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Sour**_


	2. Five

It was only a few days after I'd turned five when I was rescued from the house that had been my prison for so long. I remember vividly how they found me. I was in my pathetic, dilapidated bedroom, hungry, thirsty, sick and alone – I'd been by myself for almost a week.

They took me away – 'they', I later learned, were social workers or something of the like – and brought me to a place that they said would keep me safe. An elderly man answered the door with a kind smile on his face, and the sour taste went away.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Five**_


	3. Snap

I cocked my head to the side, and started at the man intently. The elderly man smiled and bent down to place a hand on top of my head to ruffle my red hair.

"My name is Quillish Whammy." He said gently, with an ever-present smile. "I'm going to be your new guardian."

I nodded absently, curious to see inside the house. Inside, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a very brief flash of gold.

"Come in." He said, and I walked in cautiously. The door closed behind me with a snap, and I never looked back.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Snap**_


	4. Timing

The elderly man ushered me inside, and I looked around in awe. The house was immaculate and very posh looking. Somehow, I'd overlooked how grand the exterior was. Or perhaps it was just a ruse, a trick to make people think that this really was a normal house. I'd discover later, that that was exactly the case.

Mr. Whammy smiled to me again, and led me down a hallway. I could hear the voices of other children around me. "You've got wonderful timing, Mail." He said. "Mihael needs a new roommate." He stopped and opened the door to my future.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Timing**_


	5. Loss

I would never look back that moment and think 'that was a pretty significant thing that happened that day'. No, I would look back and think that the room was creepily immaculate, and everything looked to be in its proper order; including my new roommate. He was a year younger than me, maybe four? His hair was golden – the same gold I saw before – and his eyes were the clearest blue I'd ever seen. They were glaring.

"Mihael," Mr. Whammy said calmly. "This is your new roommate, Mail Jeevas." I tried to smile through my loss, but it fell short.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Loss**_


	6. Leisure

Mr. Whammy left not soon later, after I had settled in; I'd only put my small suitcase on the floor, and sat on my new bed. Not much for 'settling'. I didn't know what to do now, leisure time in my former household was hiding, or trying to remember what food was.

Mihael was still glaring at me. He had been for the past five minutes.

"What kind of a name is 'Mail'?!" He growled at me finally, I flinched back at the sound of his voice – almost too innocent to be matched up with the harsh tone he used.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Leisure**_


	7. Comparison

He didn't shut up after that. All he did was talk, talk, talk; and I said nothing. I didn't talk much, but Mihael appeared to do enough for the both of us, even if it was all bad.

"Psh, 'Mail'." He sneered, back to the beginning topic. Or did he never change it in the first place? "That's so stupid, I'm gonna give you a better name." I looked up at that.

"How about...Matt – now that's a normal name. You look like a Matt. Much better compared to Mail." He smiled then, and I swear it took my breath away.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Comparison**_


	8. Side

It was my second week in 'Whammy's House' – the pseudo title of the adoptive home – and I was sitting with my roommate in the living room. I scrunched up my nose suddenly in thought, and Mihael cocked his head sideways. "What's it now?" He questioned gruffly in that same innocent voice.

"Mihael..." I started.

"Yes?"

"...'Mihael' isn't a normal name either."

He recoiled as if I'd stolen his chocolate – something I'd learned you never do if you want to live. "What do you suggest then, know it all?"

I looked at his chocolate bar – with marshmallow bits – and smiled. "Mello..."

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Side**_


	9. Gift

It was lunch time when Mello – he had surprisingly liked the name – came up to me and thrust a messily gift-wrapped package into my hands. "Here."

I looked up, surprised. "Uh, what?"

He sighed dramatically and threw his hands up into the air. "You dope, it's a _gift_! You've been here a month..." He growled and looked away from me.

I smiled and carefully pulled the newspaper wrapping aside. Inside was a pair of ratty orange tinted goggles. They'd been well loved.

"They _were _my older brother's. But I want you to have 'em." Mello mumbled. And I hugged him.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Gift**_


	10. Transparent

I always figured myself either invisible when I wanted it, seen when I didn't. This probably comes from my parents. I didn't like to be seen, and it was better when no one noticed you – half of my life already, I was transparent.

But now, it seemed I was anything but. The colour was coming back into my life, and it was all because of some perfectionist little blonde bitch of a kid.

From all the attention Mello gave me – wether it was usually about him, or the weather, or anything _but_ me – I never wished to be invisible again.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Transparent**_


	11. Brother

It was dark, very late at night and I couldn't get to sleep. At night, memories came back to me and kept me from slumber. Most nights I'd relax myself by holding the same orange-tinted goggles Mello gave me; his brother's.

I heard a rustle from across the room. "He loved them, those goggles." He sighed. "My family was part of the Mafia, and my brother was an informant. He was shot three times in the chest on a job. My father died trying to exact his revenge, and my mother killed herself not long after." He paused. I cried.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Brother**_


	12. Thumbtack

My hands shook nervously as I stood still, itching to hold my favourite goggles. I felt as small as a thumbtack as the teacher rattled off names to the class.

I was enrolled into the elementary school a few months after my arrival at Whammy's House. I hated it. I missed Mello. He was younger than me by a year and was in preschool. I thought back desperately to his words this morning as I got ready anxiously;

"It won't be for long, Matt." He said cockily. "I'm so smart; I'll move up a grade! Then you'll never be alone."

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Thumbtack**_


	13. Flashlight

Mr. Whammy was a very nice guardian. He let us do what we wanted, if we were in bed on time. He let us play games if we included everyone. Mello didn't like that rule.

"It's called 'Spotlight'." He announced with a smirk to the group. In one hand he held a flashlight; in the other hand, his chocolate.

"Can I play?" A small voice asked. Nate, if I remembered correctly. He was odd, and Mello hated him.

The golden haired boy glared and bit his chocolate. "No." He sneered, and for the first time, I didn't like Mihael Kheel.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt - **Flashlight**_


	14. Invitation

After Mello had given out the instructions for the game, I walked back to the house's porch at sat with Nate. He didn't say anything.

"So," I mumbled and fiddled with my goggles. "Why doesn't Mello like you?"

Nate still didn't say a word, and I looked down at him strangely.

"What are you waiting for?" Mello sneered at me as he walked up, with that telltale, downward quirk on his lips that showed me he was worried. "An invitation?"

I looked back at Nate, and he looked at me with wide, innocent coal coloured eyes. "Coming, Mel." I mumbled.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Prompt – __**Invitation **_


	15. Fault

I clasped my hands together as they shook with anticipation and excitement as the lights dimmed and the candles were lit. A deep shuddering breath resounded around the room before the brightly lit chocolate cake was brought out and the song started.

"_Happy birthday to you,_"

I'd never had a birthday party before. I never really even knew what it meant to celebrate your birth. So I was so excited for this, my very first birthday at age six.

I looked directly across the cake and saw Mr. Whammy smiling happily at me. He was so nice, everything a parent, or a grandfather, should be; warm, loving, stern but nice and never mean. I smiled at him brightly and he smiled back.

"_Happy birthday to you,_"

In the corner of the room was Nate and as I locked eyes with him, his coal black to my brown, I felt a frown edge at my mouth. I had tried to make better friends with him over the last few weeks, but he either said nothing at all, or Mello interrupted and bribed me away with a bite of his favourite caramel chocolate. And that was saying something, because when Mihael "Mello" Kheel offers you chocolate, it's kinda like a once in a lifetime thing. Needless to say, my inexistent friendship with Nate Rivers was slowly going down the drain. With that grim thought, I looked over at my best friend, and I grinned as largely as possible.

"_Happy birthday, dear Matty,_"

I didn't hear anyone else, because Mello was right next to me, clinging to my arm and singing very, very loudly in my ear.

"_Happy birthday to you!_" He finished and grinned at me. I smiled back at him, and pet the goggled sitting absently around my neck fondly. Mello caught the action and smiled _my_ smile. The one where his face lights up, but he's not being Mihael, the kid starved for attention. He's being my Mello – genuine and slightly sadistic. He then reaches up and pulls my hair sharply before pecking me on the cheek and my face inflames in a bright, hot, red blush.

I could not find a single fault with the evening.

_a/n: my Gosh. For like, fifteen minutes I was trying to think of the lyrics to Happy Birthday and I was singing it to We Wish You a Merry Christmas music. Something messed up in my head there. _

_Either way, this is my '15-chapter interval' where I just let my hands type freely and do whatever they want. Prompt included, of course. _

_Prompt – __**Fault **_


	16. Death

My birthday passed quickly and before I knew it, Mello had gone up a grade – as he promised – and was in the same class as me. I couldn't be any happier if I tried. Well, I thought that.

It was Easter. I never understood it very much. I mean, a _giant rabbit_ comes into your homes and leaves you _chocolate eggs_ because some guy a hundred million years ago _died_?

It confused me, and when I tried to explain it to Mello, he only glared at me and forced me never to question the Easter Bunny and his motives again.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_Okay. This is my thoughts on Easter, and no, I don't complain at all about it :)_

_Prompt - __**Death**_


	17. Adore

Christmas_ was_ celebrated in my birth family. Only, it involved my parents and their buddies drinking. I usually got nothing. This year, however, I got the gift I would always treasure.

"Merry Christmas," Mello grumbled as he shoved the box under my nose. I quirked my lips back at him and passed him a similarly wrapped box.

"Ditto." I murmured and proceeded to rip open the wrapping paper; inside, was the object I would forever adore.

"Thank you so much, Mel!" I exclaimed and brought him into a tight hug. Sitting on my lap, was my very first Game Boy.

_a/n: A collection of MelloMatt random drabbles, all 100 words in length with a completely random one word prompt. _

_In celebration of the newest Pokemon game coming out, HeartGold & SoulSilver I give you this! Matt's first Game Boy :D Of course Mello would have given it to him! Psh. _

_Prompt - __**Adore**_


End file.
